FIG. 1 shows a description example of SVG (Scalable Vector Graphics) of an image data format. FIG. 2 shows a description example of HTML used to display in a hypertext format.
However, in order to process and display image data described, as shown in, e.g., FIG. 1, an information processing device must have an application that can understand SVG.
In order to process HTML data described, as shown in, e.g., FIG. 2, and to display hypertext, an information processing device must have an application that can understand HTML.
A device such as a PC (personal computer) having various functions is more likely to have such application programs. However, a poor-spec device such as a portable device, an old-model device, and the like, which do not originally have these application programs, cannot understand these data at all.